A Rare Sight
by PinkDragonStrike
Summary: It’s a peaceful night. Jaken and Rin are asleep, that is until Rin knocks Jaken off Ah-Un and the wind picks up. What rare sight does or doesn’t the imp witness? One Shot


**A Rare Sight**

It's a peaceful night. Jaken and Rin are asleep, that is until Rin knocks Jaken off Ah-Un and the wind picks up. What rare sight does or doesn't the imp witness? One Shot

I don't own Inuyasha

It was night out with the all knowing presence of the crescent moon emitting its wonderous light. The little girl was resting atop a strange but friendly creature which had two heads. It's bark was worse than it's bite. The little imp which was the girl's constant companion and playmate also rested atop the dragon like creature. The little girl shifted just slightly causing the imp to slide off into a slump at the dragon's side but it did not wake him, that is until the staff that he was holding bumped his head. The groggy imp opened his eyes ever so slightly. As he did he caught the vision of his master peering at the stars in the moon lit night. His master often did this and the little imp took no chances of interrupting his master's train of thought.

The wind picked up a little and the imp squinted his eyes to keep small particles of dirt from flying in. 'That woman again?!' the imp thought in disgust. 'What does she want now?' The red eyed woman stood in front of the imp's master. They were quite the contrast in appearance, style and attitude.

The imp's master could be described as one of demonic nobility. He always remained calm and felt that words were useless until truly necessary. He was well kept and clean. His long silver hair, amber eyes and magenta markings on each side of his face would have had anyone mistake him for a female. But there was nothing feminine about him. His actions spoke death without hesitation. He was arrogant, a bit selfish and a true leader in his own right. The woman in front of him was quite the contrast. She was an incarnation, a slave to her own master. She was rash, disobedient, and reckless. She used words as her weapons because she was never given a reason to use them in any other way. She wore no shoes and at times found her clothes ripped, dirty or non-existent. Her hair was pinned into a partial bun by two small feathers. The sharp features of her face told the story of her struggle to freedom.

The imp's master spoke. "What is the purpose of your visit this time?". The woman then responded, obviously amazed that she had not had to provoke him to speak this time, "Who said there was a purpose." The silver haired demon did not reply so the woman continued to speak. "We're not strangers you know. We both have a common goal to defeat, my master, Naraku." She spoke softer, "you know that Naraku holds my very life in his hands and the chances of me defeating him on my own…well it's suicidal for me to try to fight him".

The imp continued to watch though his eyes threatened to lose the battle against sleep. The woman shook her head in disbelief, wondering why she had come in the first place. For some reason, the demon before her pitied her and was somewhat saddened by her words. As she reached for a feather in her hair to fly away, he caught her arm. Both were a bit surprised by the action as he pulled her close. The noble demon knew that he would later regret the action because he had yet to kill the man who pulled the strings behind her life.

The imp's mouth dropped at the sight. 'What was his master doing? She was a part of Naraku. A woman not to be trusted.' The two demons sat down and shared few words though their thoughts raced at a rapid pace. The woman leaned her back into the silver haired demon's chest and allowed her head to fall right below his chin. The woman spoke his name in a manner as if beginning a confession. "Sesshoumaru…I…". She stopped to think of how she should say what she felt. "What is it Kagura?" He inquired, a bit curious as to what she was going to say. "Never mind…it's nothing." she replied.

Kagura felt her eyes' weight and soon found herself asleep against the warmth of his body. However, Sesshoumaru did not find sleep so easily. He was worried for her well-being. "Will I be able to kill Naraku before he finds out that she's betraying him?" He spoke in a whisper as he looked down at her now calm and peaceful face. He found beauty in it in a way that he never had before. He watched a small tear roll down her cheek. Had she only pretended to be asleep and heard him?

The night soon ended. Sesshoumaru was already awake and standing alone. The little girl and the imp found themselves atop the faithful dragon as they woke up to a beautiful sunrise. "Jaken, Rin, let's go." Sesshoumaru commanded. As Jaken, the little imp, grabbed the reins to pull the dragon along he thought about what he had seen. Or rather, was it something that he had dreamed? He went into deep thought trying to pull apart whether the scene had actually happened. Something didn't make sense though. He was sitting on the ground against the dragon during the dream but when he woke up he was again on top of the dragon. He didn't remember climbing back up on top of the dragon before falling asleep again so it must have been a dream. He had come to his conclusion.

Rin started to tease Jaken as she quickly flicked an object across his face. "Rin, quit trying to make me sneeze with that feather", Jaken scoffed. At that moment Jaken ran directly into Sesshoumaru's leg. "Uh…milord?" Jaken inquired. The imp received no response but he hadn't seen the reaction before the stop as Rin had. At the mention of the feather, Rin noticed Sesshoumaru's glance at the feather then at Jaken. 'Would he figure it out?' he had thought. 'Hn…the imp's too dense, he won't'.

Sesshoumaru turned and continued to walk. Jaken was baffled but after an hour of walking and thought he now knew the answer to his true question. For the first time, he had seen his master cry.

* * *

I hope you liked it. This is a fan fiction that I wrote about three years ago and decided to post it now. Somewhat of a spoiler ahead if you don't know about either of the things I'm about to mention.

I decided to post this as a tribute to Kagura since I recently watched her death during Inuyasha: Final Act. I felt so bad for Sesshy and Kagura.

Please Review - Thanks :-)


End file.
